


Shadows

by thefandombookshelf



Series: Voltron Season 8 Rewrite [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s08e02 Shadows, F/M, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, Season 8 Rewrite, Voltron season 8 rewrite, vld 8 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombookshelf/pseuds/thefandombookshelf
Summary: Having left Earth, the paladins immediately got launched right back into battle, however this time not alone. Their first mission being to find the missing pilots from Earth- one of them who is of great importance to the captain of the Atlas. While they search for them, Honerva is also looking for a "loved" one- her son Lotor who went missing with Voltron in the quintessence field. The thing about searching for a missing person who you care a lot about, though, is that often times haunting shadows of the past get brought up along the way.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to get out. I've had at least one test every single week since the beginning of February and this just took a while to type up completely. Also I tired to get it out as fast as possible so only about half of it is edited, so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes or typos in there. That is my bad and when I get the time I might go back in and finish reading it. But until then I'll just try and get chapter 3 out as fast as possible. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also there is not a lot of klance in this chapter, it does have a small amount though. This chapter is mainly all Shadam/Adashi because this is the chapter that really sets up and introduces Adam. So the chapter switches back and forth between Shiro's perspective and Honerva's perspective.  
> (The italicized sections are flashbacks and the normal text is in the present for each character)

~Honerva~

_ The signifying glow of the gun appeared as it was about to shoot. She had heard the charging of those weapons several times before. She was the one to design them. But it didn’t matter, the weapon was aimed at her and while her son was only just out of reach, he wanted nothing to do with her. So she let Acxa aim and fire but the only thing that the blast would hit would be the black smoke that she left behind as she transported herself back onto the ship.  _

_ The sadness that started to take over her could only be temporary. A fleeting feeling before she turned it into anger, a motivator to keep trying until her son is finally back in her arms where he had always belonged.  _

_ She sighed, closing her eyes before putting her hood back on her head and letting herself transform into the witch that she had destined herself to become.  _

If the Voltron paladins didn’t deserve to be hated before, it is justified now.

_ Her hand touched the cool control panel in front of her causing the screen to light up revealing Mar’s face.  _

_ “Commander Mar, the emperor has been taken. The paladins of Voltron have betrayed him. Track him down and return him.” _

_ “Understood. Vrepit Sa.” _

-

The magic she possessed had evolved in many ways over time. Doing more with her own mind than anything that could be accomplished by person or machine. She had controlled and corrupted souls. She had created black holes that removed the very core of all life itself out of objects. But even having done all of that, her magic was useless in accomplishing the one task that she desired the most- to return her son back to her. 

Her eyes closed as she let her mind and magic scour the universe for her lost boy. She saw planet after planet, empty pockets of space where there was nothing in sight but stars off in the distance. She saw her destroyed homes of Daibazaal and Altea- the only link other than her own blood that she had to him. All of them flipping through her mind like pages of ancient text that contained no words. There was nothing.

Her knees hit the ground beneath her as she let go of the search. Lotor was just out of her reach, but she would never be able to close that distance at this rate. 

Sadness had began to run through her veins once more just as the doors of the room opened up behind her. She quickly put the hood of her cloak back over her head and transformed from Honerva to Haggar once again as she rose up from the ground. 

“Have you any word from Commander Mar?” she said not even turning around to face whichever druid had come to find her. 

“Nothing, High Priestess. All communication with the Commander has been lost,” the druid, Macidus she believed its name was, said in it’s monotone voice. 

“What of Emperor Lotor?”

“Still unknown,” he replied. 

“Leave me then,” she replied coldly, having already known the answer. The door opened and closed once again behind her, leaving her alone in the dark room.

 

~Shiro~

Everything was dark and cold in this room here on the Altas. They had been boarded on here for a few days now and every time the lights dimmed signaling it was “night time”, he made his way up to the captains quarters- it was really just like every other room except he had his own bathroom- and laid in his bed and got  little-to-no sleep. 

The bed was fine, top notch quality for a giant spacecraft actually. The room was nice too. And all through the day he would be fine, distracted by the everyday duties that he had to go through due to being the Altas’ captain, but night time was always too loud for him. His mind woke up. Not like it had on the castle ship. Not with the nightmares of being trapped in a cell, forced to fight innocent people to the death. Not of losing his arm. Not even of being  _ dead _ for months. No now his mind was awake with  _ him.  _

_ Adam.  _

His fiance. 

Well  _ former _ fiance. 

The love of his life. 

The thought of him being trapped the very same way that he had been so many years ago by the Galra caused a sickening feeling to crawl up his stomach and into his throat. 

_ He has to be okay.  _

There was so much that Shiro would want to say to him, yet anytime he tries to think of the right words- what he would finally say after all of these years- nothing seems to form. 

Night after night he does this. 

The same thoughts. The same routine. Like clockwork. 

Except this clock wasn’t counting down to anything. They didn’t even know if he was still alive. They didn’t even know if Adam would be with the prisoners that they were trying to find. There were so many things that the Atlas crew didn’t know about this rescue mission and it was about to drive Shiro insane because there was nothing he could do about any of it. 

_ He should’ve left after I did. He didn’t want to stay there anyway. It was my dream not his. Why did you have to stay, Adam.  _

-

_ “No, mom he hasn’t shown up yet.- No, I’ve told you, I’ve never met him. I don’t even know what he looks like. I can’t just go ask every guy in the hallway ‘Are you my roommate?’” _

_ Shiro just stood in the doorway of his new room. He didn’t want to interrupt the conversation his new roommate was having over the phone, but it was about  _ him  _ not showing up, so maybe it would relieve the poor guy.  _

_ He knocked on the doorway softly before walking in. His new roommate, Adam, turned quickly, eyes wide under his square framed glasses as he realized that his whole conversation with his mother had probably just been heard.  _

_“I have to go now mom.- Yeah, I know, I know.- Yeah,_ I have to go, mom _.- Love you too, bye,” He said quickly before hanging up the phone and stuffing it into the back pocket of his uniform. He smiled shyly before taking a step towards Shiro who was still standing by the doorway and held out his hand._

_ “You must be Takashi.” _

_ “Call me Shiro,” he said extending his hand and putting it into the other boys to shake. “And you must be Adam.” Adam just nodded and when they let go of each others hands, Shiro noticed he wiped his hand on his pants.  _ Strange.  _ Shiro didn’t know where to go with the conversation from there.  _

_ He was shorter than Shiro, not by much, but enough that it was noticeable. Short, messy brown hair fell over his forehead. His glasses were square and needed to be pushed up further on his nose.  _

_ “So I already have my side of the room established. I left everything on your half alone, as I expect you will do with mine,” Adam began after a good minute of them both just standing awkwardly by the doorway of their room. “Once you get settled, we can talk about our schedules. I follow a pretty strict schedule morning and night and I would rather that not get interrupted so I  expect that you will eventually adapt to one as well.” Again, Shiro had no idea where to go from there.  _

_ They were 18 and it was their last year at the Garrison and this guy was acting like they had to have their lives synchronized as if they were spending the rest of their lives together rather than just a year in a dorm room.  _

_ “Uh, yeah. I guess we can do that,” was all he replied with before setting his bag down on the bed on his side of the room. He sat down at the top of his bed and pulled out his phone. He stayed on his phone for a while before he got a strange feeling, looking up to find Adam sitting on his bed staring directly at him. _

_ “Dude, why are you looking at me like that?” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ “Well you’re just staring at me. Why?” _

_ “I was just waiting for you to unpack your stuff so that we can discuss our schedule.” _

_ “Do I really have to unpack it all right now?” _

_ “Well, considering we have about 2 hours until dinner, and it’s a 10 minute walk to the cafeteria, and you will probably take a while to unpack and then who knows how long it will take us to establish a schedule, I would say it would be wise to go ahead and get started.” _

_ “Uh, yeah. I guess I’ll do that then,” he said standing up and unzipping his bag.  _

_ It’s not like it really would take him that long to unpack. They had uniforms that they had to wear everyday so Shiro only brought a few clothes for the weekends and nights out, then a couple of nice clothes for interviews that he would be doing at the end of the year. He didn’t have very many pictures either. Just a couple of his grandparents and him, who he lived with during the summer and a few of him with friends. Other than that, he just had his pain medication that he has to take occasionally, his laptop and other school stuff, and the very basics of toiletry items. The total time it took him to unpack everything was 30 minutes max and that was only because his new roommates eyes were following him around the room every time he did something different.  _

He was probably counting the exact minutes of how long it took me to unpack everything. 

_ Shiro sat down on his bed and looked back at Adam who didn’t say anything.  _

_ “Okay, so now what?” _

_ “Is that everything?” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Is that all that you brought?” Shiro looked at his side of the room. It was very neat and put together. His desk was already stocked with anything that a student could ever need during the year. He had more pictures than Shiro did and his bookshelf was filled completely. Some of them even had titles that seemed to be in a completely different language. Even when Shiro had gone into their bathroom, he noticed that there was already more stuff in there than any of his past roommates or himself ever used.  _

_ “Yeah. That’s everything.” _

_ “Oh. That didn’t take as long as I thought. Well are you ready to make the schedule then?” _

_ “Don’t you think we should get to know each other a little bit? We are going to be sharing this room for the next year,” Shiro asked. He didn’t know what was up with this guy but he was odd. Cute, but odd.  _

_ “Well you already know my name. I am here as a communications cadet. I know your name and that you are here as a fighter pilot. What else do we need to know?” _

_ “I don’t know. Do you have any hobbies? Why did you decide to join the Garrison? What do you do in your freetime? Where are you from? Anything like that.” _

_ “Oh, well I guess I like to read a lot. I can speak four different languages, five including english. But I know the basics of all the romance languages. I was born here. My dad has been working here for a long time and I was always meant to come here, I guess.” _

_ “Oh, cool. I was born in Japan but my family moved here when I was really young, but I still speak the language. But nothing other than that and English.” _

_ “Who are those people in your picture?” Shiro looked to his desk where he had put up the picture of him and his grandparents at the beach last summer. _

_ “They’re my grandparents. I live with them,” Shiro replied. It used to bother him to tell other people that, he felt weird and out of place, but not anymore. Sometimes people ask why, sometimes they don’t, but he is comfortable enough with himself now to answer when the question arises.  _

_ “Oh,” he replied, Shiro could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to ask more, to  _ know  _ more. Shiro didn’t think he was going to ask him though.  _

I guess he’ll probably find out sometime this year, might as well tell him now. 

_ “I’m gay,” he said. Adam opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. “When my father found out, he kicked me out of the house. My grandparents on my mom’s side took me in. They don’t really understand it but they don’t hate me because of it. So I’ve lived with live ever since- when I’m not here for school,” he explained. Adam closed his mouth and just stared at him a little longer. Shiro didn’t know where to go from there. Usually people say something to reassure him that they don’t mind sharing a room with a gay guy or that they are cool with it- as if it mattered to him what they thought- but Adam just kept staring.  _

_ “You know, maybe we should just go ahead and get started on that schedule,” he said trying to move on. Or at least trying to get the guy to  _ say something. 

_ He shook his head in reply, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. We can start that. Let me go get my notebook.” He stood up from his bed and walked over to his desk. When he got to it, he opened up the drawer and pulled out a black notebook, then paused before closing the drawer again. “It’s okay.” _

_ “What?”  _

_ “I don’t care that you are gay,” he said as he closed the drawer and came back to sit on his bed facing Shiro, his head looking down at the notebook in his lap. _

_ “Good to know. I didn’t really care whether or not you did anyway, but that will make things easier I guess.” _

_ “I don’t care that you’re gay because I am too.” He looked up at Shiro then who really didn’t know what to say to that. Nobody had ever come out to  _ him  _ before, and that certainly was not anything near the response he was expecting.  _

_ “Oh,” was all he managed to get out. “Cool.” _

_ “Well technically speaking, I’m pan. But a lot of people don’t really seem to get that so I just say gay most of the time. My dad doesn’t really understand it either, but he also just doesn’t really pay attention to it since I’ve never even been in a relationship.” _

Oh. 

_ “Anyway,” he said opening up the notebook to a blank page, looking slightly uncomfortable now- probably as uncomfortable as Shiro felt just talking to the guy, “we should get started.” _

 

~Honerva~

Varga’s passed as she stood alone in the command center of the ship. They had moved from star system to star system, all varying in different ways from one another. Some had a green glow to them, others blue and foggy as they made their way by, some were filled with rocks or planets. They each were their own, all littered with stars in the distance that reached as far as the mind could imagine. To anyone else, they might have described them all as beautiful. Unique in every way possible, except for one. The one reason why she could never find them beautiful, they didn’t have Lotor. 

She hadn’t realized how far they had gone. Maybe the ship had drifted here by chance, maybe her thoughts had lead them here. But somewhere during her time of just staring out into the vastness in front of her, she began to recognize the rocks they were floating through. 

_ Daibazaal. _

Destroyed and left in ruins. Just a shell of a former planet she once called home and a shell of a life that could have been. 

-

_ “I don’t see anything…” her husband said as he looked at the screen in front of them.  _

_ She took his hand in her own and held in on her stomach so he could feel their child.  _

_ “Can it be true? I am to be a father?” Zarkon said excitedly keeping his hand over her stomach. Honerva just smiled and nodded and him. “And you, my queen, will be the mother to the heir of the galra throne!”  _

_ Zarkon was always relatively happy, but she had never seen her husband this way before. It was like this child alone was the sun that Daibazaal spun around. He was now the center of their universe. He would be their everything.  _

_ “Yes, but there is still much to do. We must keep harvesting quintessence. It will be needed for your sons empire,” she said as she stepped back towards the screens she had been showing Zarkon a moment ago. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.  _

_ “He will be the very best of both of our people. Brilliant and respected. The reminder of how our people work best together rather than apart.” _

_ - _

She continued to look past the rocks of her destroyed home into open space as they passed by. 

“I will find you my son. No matter what it takes.”

 

~Shiro~

Hours had passed since the light had gone out. Eventually, the silence and darkness of his room became too much and Shiro found himself wandering the halls of the Atlas. He had done this a few times on the castle ship when the nightmares got too much for him to handle. When his room would turn into the place that trapped him in his mind and he needed to get away. But tonight was the first night he had done so on this ship despite having spent the last several nights in a restless sleep. 

The empty halls were calming. There was no noise from crowded rooms filled with crew members or rushed movement as people went from place to place. Everything out here was soft and quiet in the dim lights of the hallway. 

He walked everywhere, exploring places that he didn’t get to see much of since he spent most of his time in meetings or controlling the ship. 

He let his mind wander as well. He had come out of his room to escape his thoughts but at this point he really didn’t think it would be possible. 

_ Would Adam even recognize me? _

He thought about how he looked when he first met Adam. Dark black hair, messily styled on his head instead of the white that was there now. His face was still young looking, not having been hardened from age and war. No scar to mark what he had been through. And an arm that was actually his and connected to his body. He was so full of life back then. Young and ignorant to the world. He thought he could do anything, be anything, and nothing could ever hurt him. It was a miracle that Adam, so organized and focused, ever even considered him an option.

-

_ He wasn’t sure exactly how he ended up here, in front of the mirror, messing with his hair over and over again as if it actually mattered how it looked for what he was about to do.  _

_ He was just so nervous.  _

_ Adam wouldn’t care what he looked like. Adam didn’t even know what was going on.  _ Shiro  _ didn’t even know exactly what was going on.  _

_ Somewhere over the past year and a half his weird stranger roommate became his best friend. And then his best friend ended up becoming extremely attractive- well he had always been attractive, but he was just very odd at first and that kind of made it hard to notice for the first few months. And then one night, the night before all the cadets would be coming back on base, when all of the new teachers and instructors got together, something really changed.  _

_ Adam and him had left the party to go sit on the roof. Adam had felt too crowded in the room where everyone had been and Shiro wasn’t having much fun anyway. So they left and made their way to the place that they knew well.  _

_ They hadn’t really talked much, rather they were just sitting on the edge of the roof listening to the silence of the desert and looking at the stars.  _

_ “I can’t wait until the day they finally let me go on a mission,” Shiro commented as he stared up at the sky.  _

_ “I can,” Adam replied. Shiro looked at him, confused.  _

_ “What do you mean?”  _

_ Adam just turned his head and smiled at him. “Who am I supposed to worry over when you are up in space for months?” He sounded halfway joking, halfway serious. He turned his head back out towards the desert. “You’ll get to go up there someday. And when you do, you’ll amazing things and become a Garrison legend. You were always meant for greatness, Takashi. And I’ll be left here doing what I was meant to do, studying languages and communication.”  _

_ Shiro didn’t know how to reply to that. Adam had a way of saying things that always just left Shiro speechless. And Shiro knew he was completely serious in what he said to, he always used Shiro’s real name when he was being serious. So instead of saying anything in reply, he just continued to stare at his friend as his friend stared out into the night.  _

That  _ was the moment when everything changed. Or at least when Shiro realized that it had been different for a long time.  _

_ That he was in love with Adam.  _

_ Which led him to this moment right now, still in the bathroom of their small apartment, feeling as if he is going to throw up because from nerves.  _

_ He heard the front door open and shut as Adam came inside, home from work. Shiro looked in the mirror one last time and took a breath in. _

_ “It’s just Adam. You can do this,” he said in an attempt to hype himself up before walking out of the bathroom. Adam was sitting on one of the stools at their counter looking over a book. “Hey.” _

_ Adam barely turned his head to look at him over his shoulder before turning back to his book. “Why does your hair look different?” _

Of course he would notice that.  _ Shiro just raised his hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was just trying something different.” _

_ “Don’t. I like the way you style it now,” he replied without even a glance up from whatever book he was reading at the moment.  _

_ Shiro didn’t know where to go from there. How does someone just transition from ‘I was trying something different with my hair’ to ‘I think I’ve been in love with you- my best friend- for like 3 months now, so do you want to go out on a date with me?’ _

_ “Is everything alright, Takashi?” Adam said, actually turning around in his chair completely to look at him this time. Sometimes Shiro hated how much Adam could read people. Like just now, it was almost like he read his mind and knew something was up. He didn’t even have to hardly look at him. _

_ “No… I mean yeah, everything is fine,” he said nervously. “Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something,” he said, taking a seat on the couches’ armrest. He took a deep breath in.  _ This is way harder than I thought it would be. “ _ I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and I don’t want it to make things awkward between us, so I understand if you don’t want to and we can just forget this ever happened… Adam, would you like… will you… go on a date with me?” _

_ It was rare, the moments when Adam was left speechless, but right now was one of them. And all Shiro could do was wish he would just say something,  _ anything. A smile crept onto his face as he continued to look at Shiro. 

_ “I’ve been wondering if you were ever going to ask.” _

 

~Honerva~

The room was empty again. She had found herself in here, alone, as the quintants passed, searching the universe for her son. 

The door behind her opened up, she heard the shuffling of the druid as it came up behind her. 

“Have you located Emperor Lotor?” She already knew the answer. She would’ve been able to see him in her search if they had. 

“We still have not been able to ascertain any information regarding Emperor Lotor, Commander Mar or Voltron. Pheobs have passed in the Emperor’s disappearance. The empire is in chaos and the Blade of Marmora challenges it. We need a strong leader and the druids are looking to you, High Priestess.”

_ How dare anyone suggest I take the throne from my son. From the rightful heir.  _

“Tell them to look elsewhere. The druids are but ash in the winds of infinity. Let them be led by someone of equal esteem. Now, depart my presence.”

She hadn’t moved through that entire conversation. Her head just hurt more than it had before. Everytime she searches, it drains her power and she aches from exhaustion. But everytime one of those druids walks in it drains her even more. 

_ What do they think they know about the Galra Empire.  _

She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Quick and fleeting, but still there. Her head turned up to look at the source. 

_ The cat. Kova.  _

-

_ They hadn’t left their room for a while now. These were always her favorite moments. The ones where she wasn’t working to harvest quintessence or where her husband wasn’t worried about the empire. Where it was just the two of them alone in their room. Talking about anything and everything as if nothing else in the universe mattered in that moment.  _

_ But right now, their topic of conversation  _ was _ everything. It was what their universe spun around now. Their son.  _

_ She sat at the end of the bed and Zarkon was kneeling in front of her with his hand on her stomach.  _

_ “He will be coming soon. What shall we name him?” _

_ “I was thinking a name that has deep Altean history,” she said looking up and smiling at him. “Lotarious. After one of the ancient Alteans believed to have established much of the foundation of the engineering that build our world.” _

_ She felt a nudge under her arm and looked down at Kova trying to make her way into Honerva’s space. Honerva lifted her hand and began to pet her. Zarkon didn’t even acknowledge that Kova had come up to them. He would never admit it, but she could tell that Kova freaked him out, even if it just a little.  _

_ “Interesting. I was considering a name from mythology. Kaltor, the one who conquered worlds rather than build them.” _

_ “Well our son is the best of both of our people… Perhaps we can honor both traditions. We can name him Lotor.” _

_ “Lotor. It’s perfect.” _

 

~Shiro~

He wasn’t really sure of where he had wandered to at this point. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he was tired or because the hallways were dark or if it was a combination of both. But at this point it really didn’t matter all that much. He’d be able to find his way back eventually.

He turned around a corner and found himself faced with a door that had light coming out from underneath it. He wasn’t the only person awake. 

_ Who else would be awake at this time? _

He walked up to the door and it opened up to reveal the kitchen. 

_ So that’s where he was. _

He held his hand up over his eyes as they adjusted to the bright illuminescents of the room. He slowly brought his hand down as he walked inside to find Lance over by the fridge, one of the doors open and a jug of milk in one of his hands. He was staring at Shiro as if he had just been caught committing a crime. 

“Oh, hey Shiro…” he said. “What brings you to the kitchen so late?”

He was wearing his blue robe and lion slippers, and his face was green from something he had put on it. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

“I could ask you that same question,” he said walking over to a table and sitting in one of its chairs. Lance closed the refrigerator door and found where the cups were, pulling out two of them before walking over to where Shiro was sitting. 

He sat down handing Shiro a cup before pouring milk into his own glass and then passing it on. “Just had a lot on my mind I guess. Couldn’t sleep, so I made my way over here to get a snack.”

“I guess you could say the same thing for me, except I wasn’t really looking for the kitchen, I just kind of found it.”

“Is it something you want to talk about?” he asked curiously.

“It’s just the mission. It’s bringing up a lot of memories and things that I haven’t thought about in a pretty long time. I’ll be fine though, it’s just something I’ve got to work through.”

“I understand. I’ve been the same way since my date with Allura. Before the date I had a feeling that everything about it was just  _ wrong.  _ And it was so relieving when we decided we were better off as friends. But now I have this new feeling and it’s eating me alive. Do you ever feel like you are missing something? Like a part of you is just gone?”

Shiro just laughed and looked at his arm. 

“Oh, no Shiro that’s not what I…” he started to back track quickly, his face getting redder by the second. 

“No, I know it’s not. But yeah, I do. I get what you mean. But whatever it is that you are missing will come soon enough, like I say…”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Patience yields focus. I’m not Keith, I already know that,” he said jokingly, but Shiro noticed a change in his expression when he mentioned Keith’s name.  _ Interesting.  _ “Thanks, Shiro. I know we don’t get to talk a lot, but this was nice. I think it helped me a little,” he said before taking a huge swing of his glass. He finished it soon after, standing up from his seat, “I think I’m going to head back and get some sleep. You gonna be alright?” He asked, Shiro just nodded. Lance smiled before putting his cup in the sink and turning to walk out of the doors, leaving Shiro alone in the kitchen. 

-

_ He was sitting at the kitchen stool, leg shaking anxiously, as he waiting for Adam to finish getting ready.  _

_ If Adam was in the room right now he would tell him ‘calm down, Takashi, we are just going out to dinner.’ But it was  _ more  _ than just dinner, it was a date. Their  _ first  _ date. The one that would determine  _ everything _.  _ What if it was bad? Or awkward? They still have to see each other everyday after that. They live with each other. 

_ The bathroom door opened and Shiro turned around to look at Adam as he stepped out. He was wearing a green shirt with a gray jacket over it, black jeans and boots. Simple, but it looked  _ very  _ good on him. _

_ “Are you ready?” he asked, stepping more into the living room. Shiro got up from the stool and looked over his outfit one more time. He didn’t look near as good as Adam did. He was just wearing a gray button up shirt under his leather jacket and his nice jeans, but it would have to do. He looked back up at Adam, and smiled.  _

_ “Yeah, I’m ready.” _

_ They walked out of their apartment together in silence. Shiro couldn’t tell what Adam was thinking, but Adam probably knew every single thought and emotion that was going through Shiro’s head right now.  _

Shiro  _ didn’t even know what he was thinking. All he knew was that he really did not want to mess tonight up. _

_ “So what have you planned for tonight?” Adam asked, breaking their silence.  _

_ “Well considering you have never been on a proper date before, and that it’s  _ you,  _ I figured we should just keep it classic. So we are going to dinner and then maybe a movie? There isn’t really anything that sounds all that interesting out at the theater right now though, so I figured we might just go back to the apartment and you can pick what we watch.” _

_ “Shiro that just sounds like a normal night for us.” _

_ “Yeah, but it’s not a normal night. It’s our first date. I’d say that’s pretty not normal for us,” he said smirking, turning his head slightly to look at Adam. They continued to walk outside towards his hoverbike. Shiro opened up the seat and pulled out helmets for them to wear, holding one out to Adam. _

_ “Are we not taking your car?” _

_ “Does this look like my car?” Adam had never ridden on the hoverbike with him before. He had probably never ridden on  _ any  _ sort of bike before. Shiro extended the helmet out a little further, encouraging Adam to take it. “Come on, it’s fun. And I’m a great driver. Do you trust me?” Adam just looked at him before he took the helmet in his hands and placed it on top of his head. Shiro straddle the bike and patted the space behind him. Adam took his seat there, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist.  _

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. _ Adam squeezed even closer to him so his chest was pressed against Shiro’s back.  _

_ “Is this okay?” Adam asked sounding unsure. Shiro just nodded before turning on the bike. Shiro felt stiff, like he couldn’t move or else he would lose contact with Adam which he  _ really  _ did not want. But as soon as he turned out of their lot and onto the street, he felt free again. As he sped up, Adam’s arms only got tighter around his waist, but Shiro tried not to focus on that too much. He just took in the feeling of the air as it rushed past them. The high that he got from going fast on the open desert streets that connected the garrison to the city. This  _ was _ a good idea. Everything felt perfect as all of the nerves he had built up before got taken away by the wind.  _

_ - _

_ Dinner went well.  _

_ Dinner had gone great actually.  _

_ When they had arrived, Adam was in shock from the ride. He hadn’t ever realized how much fun he would actually have on one of those things.  _

_ The restaurant wasn’t anything too fancy. It was somewhere that they had never been to before, but it also wasn’t over the top. The food was good, the atmosphere was great. And once they had gotten inside and sat down, any awkwardness that Shiro had been afraid of before, never even showed signs of appearing.  _

_ Shiro didn’t think he had ever seen Adam smile so much in a night.  _

_ It really couldn’t have been better.  _

_ They were on desert now, having decided to share a slice of the cake that their waitress had recommended. Their conversation had sort of naturally stopped by now, and they found themselves in a comfortable silence. Shiro stared at Adam across the table as Adam looked out at the other people in the restaurant.  _

_ “Why do you watch people all of the time?”  _

_ Adam turned his attention back to Shiro, “What do you mean?” _

_ “I’ve always meant to ask you but never have. Ever since the day I met you, everytime we are in a room with other people, you just sit and watch people. Why?” _

_ “Well humans are fascinating,” he said as he looked back out onto the rest of the restaurant. “Just look at all of them. Everyone here has their own lives. Their own hopes, dreams, habits, pet peeves. Things that make them their own. It’s just so interesting to observe those little things about people. It’s like getting to know someone without ever having to talk to them just through the things they do and say at a distance. Like for instance, that guy over there, he has been wiping his hands on his napkin in between every bite. That’s the complete opposite of the woman across from him who I am assuming is his wife or at least in some sort of relationship with by the way they are sitting, leaned in closer to one another, and from their looks. She will go several bites, and if anything gets on her hands, she puts her fingers in her mouth and then wipes it off onto the napkin. From a distance it seems as if they are complete opposites, but they appear to be really happy in each others presence. It’s like trying to solve a puzzle but with strangers lives.” _

_ Shiro just looked at the couple Adam had been talking about, confused. “You got all of that just by watching them?” _

_ “Yeah you should try. It’s fun. Like that guy right there, watch him for a bit.” _

_ So Shiro did. He payed attention to the small details, kind of forgetting that he was just staring down a complete stranger. He noticed the shift in his composure when he talked to the waitress. The way he ate his food. How he picked up his drink and set it back down on the table with a little too much force for a glass cup. Shiro watched as the waitress came back by to pick up their empty plates and the guys face as she walked away.  _

_ “Five bucks says that that guy leaves a shitty tip,” he said gesturing to the man he they have been staring at for the past who knows how long.  _

_ “How bad exactly?” Adam asked. _

_ “Eh, my guess would be no more than $2.” _

_ “No, you’re wrong. He paid in with a $20 and there are 2 of them at the table, so my guess is he leaves her with just the change that she gives back to him, which based on what we got, would be about 80¢, maybe slightly over $1.” _

_ “Oh, you’re on.” _

_ - _

_ Shiro lost. That, and the other three bets that they had made over the course of the hour they stayed at the table until the waitress came over and politely asked them ‘do you need anything else?’ as their que to leave. Adam told Shiro just to give all the money he owed Adam now to the waitress as her tip for them having stayed so long at the table (so hopefully the $20 that they left would make up for the shittiness of the other customers). _

_ When they got back to the apartment and off of the bike, Shiro felt Adam’s cold hand slip into his on their way back up to the room. The feeling was weird at first, but Shiro laced their fingers together so that the fit was more natural. They stayed like that until they got to their door and Shiro had to take his keys out to unlock it.  _

_ “Too bad we live together,” Adam said quietly. Shiro looked at him slightly panicked.  _ Had he done something wrong?  _ “Wha… what do you mean?” _

_ “Well you said this was supposed to be a classic date, right? And I know I’ve never been on one before, but I’ve seen enough movies to know that at the end of the ‘classic date’ when the guy drops the girl off at her door, that’s when they kiss for the first time,” Adam said not looking up at him.  _

_ Shiro just stood shocked, key still in the door not even having been turned yet. He felt a small smile go to his face. “Adam, did you just use a heteronormative movie trope as a way of telling me to kiss you already?” _

_ “Maybe… is that a problem?” he said, finally turning his head up to look at Shiro. Shiro didn’t respond, instead he put his hand on Adams cheek, and leaned forward into the very moment he’s been wanting for months.  _

 

~Honerva~

She hadn’t even gotten the chance to start yet when the doors opened up behind her. She was on the ground with her eyes closed, preparing for the hurt and disappointment that was expected to find before her search ever even began. 

“High Priestess, apologies,” it was a sentry this time rather than the usual druid. _ Maybe they found something. _ “I was ordered to notify you when Commander Mar returned,” he said before immediately walking back out the door. 

She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. 

Mar.

_ This will have to wait.  _

Not Lotor. 

_ He will have to do.  _

She stood up and walked towards the door. Before she left she lifted her power up and changed into the High Priestess Haggar. 

As the doors opened to the medical room where they were keeping Mar, she could hear the beeping of the monitors indicating his condition. 

“What happened to him?” She asked, walking up to his unconscious body. 

“I found him like this. He was nearly dead,” the other Commander- Drick she believed- responded. 

“What does he know?”

“His vitals are weak and he has yet to regain consciousness. We may never find out what he knows.”

“There may be a way,”  _ there is a way. But no one can see. “ _ Leave,” she ordered. The doors hissed as they opened and closed as Commander Drick left the room. 

Honerva lifted up her hand and held it over her chest. The purple ball of her magic formed beneath her palm and the commanders eyes opened. She had control of his life, his quintessence. 

“Do you have news of the Emperor?”

“Yes. I located Lotor’s generals.”

“Where are they?”

“They attacked me. And they took over my ship, leaving me stranded.”

_ This wasn’t enough.  _

“And what of the emperor.” Her patience was wearing fast. She needed answers. And this was already wasting more of her power than she would have liked. Power that she could be using to actually find her son. She squeezed her hand tighter, drawing him into her control even more. The commanders body shook and the beeping of the monitors connected to him rose rapidly. “And what of the Emperor?”

“The generals said that Emperor Lotor accessed the Quintessence Field.”  _ He pierced the veil. “ _ But then Voltron attacked. The fight ended in an explosion. Both Lotor and Voltron perished!”

She squeezed her hand tighter causing a scream to come from the commanders throat. He body arched up as she pulled more quintessence out of anger and then she let go. His body going limp on the table and the monitors beeping having slowed to a constant noise. 

“No. I… I must find him.” 

She turned, leaving Mar’s lifeless body behind her, and walked towards the doors. They opened as she neared them. Drick and two sentries were waiting on the other side, but she didn’t allow them to ask questions. 

“Call forth the Kral Zera.”

-

_ There was a noise from behind her. She woke up in a bed, a blanket pulled up over her face. She didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know  _ who  _ she was. She didn’t know anything. Except the room was cold, even under the blanket, and that she was scared. So she climbed down from the bed and hid on the other side.  _

_ Footsteps made their way towards her and a large man with glowing yellow eyes kneeled down in front of her. Still shaking from the cold, she cowered away, hiding her face under the hood and refusing to look up.  _

_ “Who… who are you?” _

_ “You do not recognize your emperor?” _

_ “Who… am I?” _

_ The man- the Emperor- just stood up and walked towards the exit. She still didn’t look up from where she was but she could hear his voice.  _

_ “Where am I?” He asked to someone that she couldn’t see.  _

_ “A-aboard your ship sir.” _

_ “Take us home,” the Emperor commanded.  _

_ “I can’t, sir… Daibazaal has been destroyed.” _

Daibazaal.  _ The word echoed in her head.  _ Daibazaal. 

_ “Get a doctor to this room immediately,” was the last thing that the Emperor said before walking off, his footsteps fading out in the distance. _

_ Not much time had passed before another person came running into the room towards her. She had moved to another corner now. Much further away from the bed she had been hiding behind before.  _

_ The woman kneeled in front of her.  _

_ “Excuse me, my empress. I just need to…” The lady began to hold a glowing device up to her, and she quickly grabbed onto her wrist to stop her. “What are you doing? I need you to let go of me.” _

_ All she had to do was squeeze and she felt a surge of energy rise over her body. The shivering stopped and suddenly the room got very warm. She felt power as she pulled with her mind, causing purple light to wrap around her hand, causing a static to take over the lady’s body.  _

_ “Please! Let go!” the lady begged, grunting in pain. She could let go. But this power… it took over. Led her mind somewhere where she was no longer afraid.  _

_ The purple glow began to wrap around the lady’s entire body, static still coming off of her. Her body began to seize rapidly and a scream was ripped from her as her body started to shrivel up. As if she was being sucked dry of the very thing that made her alive.  _

Quintessence.  _ The word rang in her head as the word daibazzal had. She continued to pull until the body fell to the floor in front of her and all of the power reigned itself back in.  _

_ Another person came running into the room to find the source of the shrieking. A man this time. Unfamiliar.  _

_ “Haggar! Haggar, can you hear me? Haggar, answer me!” He got down next to her body and shook it a little. “Oh no,” the man whispered to himself. “Help! Send help now!” He began to yell, still ignoring her sitting in the corner of the room. _

Haggar.  __

_ “Haggar,” she whispered to herself.  _

 

_ ~Shiro~ _

Shiro hadn’t been back in his room for more than two hours- which he managed to finally get some sleep during- before the Atlas came alive around him. There was already noise coming from the hallway, signaling that people were up and ready for another day of work.

His eyes squinted at the bright light that now engulfed his room, signaling it was time for him to also get up and go join the rest of his crew in today’s activities. He wondered what they would be today- more flying through empty space, or a monster attack on the ship. Maybe a stop at a nearby planet. Or maybe… Well, he tried to not get his hopes up too much about finding the location of the prisoners. They had been going at it for so long now that it seemed like they would never find them at this rate. 

The blankets were soft in his hand as he pulled them back, feeling a rush of cold hit his exposed legs. He tried not to focus on it for too long though, forcing himself to get up and start his morning routine. 

A brief workout. Shower. Brush teeth. Dress for the day. And go to work. Just how he had done it for years, ever since he had met Adam. The same routine everyday- minus the year he spent as a prisoner on a galran ship- over and over again. He didn’t think he could ever break it at this point. 

He situated his uniform in place before heading out of his bathroom and down the hallway to the meeting room. 

This meeting happened everyday at least once, and always at the same time in the morning- an hour and a half after the lights turned on. All important members of the crew were required to attend. If he was being honest, Shiro thought they were kind of pointless. A bunch of people sitting in a room telling what the goals for the day were, how the systems are functioning, explaining what the paladins would be doing that day. But it was apart of his routine now. And he needed his routine like he needed air. 

And just as this meeting had become apart of his daily activity, apparently him losing focus during it also embedded its way in as well. Everyday, when someone was listing off the things that were working, Shiro found himself drifting off, thinking about how during just one of these meetings he would like to finally hear the words “We’ve located the prisoners, sir”. But he doesn’t. So instead he wanders off to the corners of his mind. 

Lately he has been finding himself staring at Keith. He couldn’t believe that the child who stole his car had become the leader that he is today. How much he had grown over the years. Shiro never regrets taking him in. The kid needed someone to look after him, a role model, but not a father. He needed a brother- and that's what Shiro gave him for years. He can’t even imagine what happened after Shiro had gone missing. He never asked Keith, but he knows it wasn’t good. Obviously he got kicked out of the garrison- which makes sense knowing Keith, but that wouldn’t have gotten him kicked out of their apartment. But when they found Shiro, they didn’t go back to the apartment, they went to the shed that was still standing behind where Keith’s old house was. Adam wasn’t with him and Shiro doesn’t know if he actually wants to find out the answer as to why. To why Keith stopped living with Adam after he disappeared.

-

_ “This isn’t just a decision you can make without me Takashi! We are talking about a kid here. A thirteen year old child. We are only twenty-one, and not even married. How are we supposed to take care of a troubled, orphaned kid?” _

_ “I think you are thinking about this too much, Adam,” Adam just looked at him wide eyed. Shiro knew he would be opposed to this idea. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little skeptical about it also, but he had really connected with this kid.  _

_ “He stole your car the first day you met him!” _

_ “I know, I know he did. But he hasn’t done it since. And he is showing major improvements in his classes. This kid is a genius, the top of his class. If he keeps this up, I think he will be well on his way to becoming a fighter pilot. And he really needs someone to look up to. You know I’ve been taking him out on the weekends and stuff, we’ve really bonded during that. I don’t want him to have to end up back in a random home with people who don’t care about him again. That can’t be good for him.” _

_ “Is this even legal?” _

_ “Well I have already talked to Iverson about it, and since he technically would be living on the school grounds, yeah it would. Especially if he takes summer classes, which he can do.” _

_ “You’ve already talked to Iverson!?” Adam stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen exasperated, probably for no reason other than to separate himself from Shiro. “I can’t believe you already talked to Iverson about this without me.” _

_ “Adam, please. I know it’ll be hard, but I really think this will be good for him. Plus we have an extra room that we don’t even use anymore so it’s not like he wouldn’t have a place to sleep,” he stood up and walked into the kitchen where Adam was resting his palms on the counter over the sink, his head facing down. Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I know it will be difficult, Adam. I already have thought about that. But please, I at least think you need to meet the kid before you go off and judge him completely. I really think you will like him, he reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age, just with less guidance- which we are able to give him. And if you meet him and still don’t think it’s a good idea then we don’t have to take him in. But please just consider it, for me. We still have a couple of months until summer comes around anyway, so we don’t even have to have a decision right this minute.” _

_ Adam just sighed, lifting his arms up off the counter and straightening out. He turned to face Shiro, worry and skepticism written all over his face. “Fine. I’ll meet Keith and we can all spend some time together. And I’ll consider letting him stay here during the summers, but I will not make any promises.” _

_ “Good, that’s all I ask. Thank you,” he said as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. He felt the frown melt from Adams face as he leaned into him. He had a good feeling about this.  _

_ - _

_ “Shiro, do I really have to meet your boyfriend today? He isn’t going to like me after what I just did. Griffin is one of the best students in the school and I took him down, I’m never going to get him to like me,” he said as they walked out of the doors of the garrison and out to Shiro’s car.  _

_ “Adam will like you Keith. He might be a little weird at first and stare at you a lot, but that’s just what he does. Look, what did I just tell you. I’m not giving up on you. And…” _

_ “Yeah, I know. I can’t give up on myself and sometimes I just need a hand.” _

_ “Exactly. So just try not to lose your temper- even though I don’t know why you would- and just act like you do around me. Everything will be fine, and I’ll be right there the whole time.” _

_ Shiro would be lying to himself if he wasn’t scared what Adam would think of Keith after today. Keith was right, there was no way that Adam hadn’t heard about the cadet that fell out of line and punched one of his classmates to the ground. But he tried to not think about it as they drove over to the place they were meeting Adam at. It was a small ice cream place that was in town. Adam got off work earlier than Shiro and Shiro had to stay later anyway to  _ handle  _ the Keith/Griffin situation so they were just meeting him there.  _

_ Adam already had a cup of his regular mint chocolate chip ice cream and was waiting for them at a table while they ordered. Shiro sat down on the side next to Adam and Keith sat facing them, not looking up from the cone that was in his hand.  _

_ “Adam, this is Keith. Keith, this is my boyfriend Adam.” _

_ “I’ve heard a lot about you, Keith. It’s… uh nice to meet you,” Adam said politely. Shiro watched as he stared at Keith, picking up on his actions and movements, trying to read him carefully as he did with everyone else in the room.  _

_ “Yeah, Shiro talks about you a lot. It’s good to meet you too,” he said finally looking up. He put the come up to his mouth and took a bite- yes a bite- out of the ice cream in front of him. Shiro could tell he didn’t know what to say. That he was over compensating, trying too hard to fit in and be polite. Which meant that Adam could definitely tell that’s what he was doing.  _

_ “So, you are the top pilot in your class. That must feel pretty great. Shiro was also the top fighter pilot throughout his years at the garrison,” Adam said awkwardly trying to make any sort of conversation. Shiro was really starting to get nervous about this interaction. He  _ needed  _ it to go well.  _

_ “I guess. I mean all of the teachers and students hate me, so being the best in class doesn’t really get you much if you aren’t a kiss up like Griffin.”  _

_ Shiro did not see this conversation ending well. _

_ “Ah, yes. James. I heard about him…” _

_ “I already know what you are going to say. Probably something about how it’s not  _ nice _ to punch your fellow classmates and all that. I’ve heard it once today already.” _

_ “I was actually going to say the opposite. He is taking one of my classes right now and I don’t know if Shiro has told you or not but I read people pretty well. And maybe it’s wrong of me to judge my students, but I’ve heard some of the things that he has said about people- about me. He doesn’t know what it’s like to me an outcast,” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith said, raising his voice a little as he sat up straighter and turned his face down in anger. Shiro just gave him a look and he slumped down in his seat, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.  _

_ Adam glanced over at Shiro and gave him the ‘I can handle this’ look. “It means is that he might be good in class, but he doesn’t know what it’s like to be not fit in with everyone else. He only knows what is handed to him in life and doesn't know what it’s like to work for everything or have things taken away. However, the good thing about being an outcast like us, is that Shiro always manages to find the best in us.” _

_ “What do you know about having things taken away from you?” Keith said quietly, his anger having mostly dissipated. Shiro was surprised at how well Adam was handling Keith.  _

_ “Not a lot, and I won’t act like I do,” Adam said. Shiro felt as Adam pushed his hand into his own and squeezed. “Shiro says you are a good kid, Keith. That you have a lot of potential. And from what I can tell just right now, he’s right. I think you will do great things one day, just like Shiro is doing now.” _

_ Shiro didn’t know what to say. Adam had carried on that entire conversation on his own, which was shocking. Adam usually hated talking to strangers, but that must mean that he actually  _ likes  _ Keith. That Shiro’s plan might actually get to happen and he really  _ won’t  _ have to send Keith back to the home. Shiro just looked back towards Keith who had a faint smile hidden behind the cone as he took another bite of his ice cream.  _

_ - _

_ “Welcome to your new apartment,” Shiro said as he opened the door with his free hand, letting Keith inside. “Well apartment for the summer at least. Iverson said you still have to live in the dorms during the school year.” Keith walked into the living room, his arms wrapped around a box- one of the few that he had brought with him- and didn’t say a word. Adam walked in behind them with the only other two small boxes that Keith had and Shiro closed the door behind them. “Here, let me show you your room,” he said as he took a better hold on the handle of the small suitcase he had taken and walked towards Adam’s old room.  _

_ Keith walked in behind him and set the box he was holding down on the already made bed, sitting down next to it.  _

_ “Well what do you think?” Shiro asked. He felt Adam come up behind him and wrap an arm around his waist.  _

_ They had decided soon after Adam met Keith that Keith living here during the summers with them would be a good decision. Adam  _ really  _ liked Keith. And from what Shiro could tell Keith was just as comfortable around Adam now as he was around Shiro.  _

_ “It’s great guys,” he said looking up at them smiling. Shiro could swear there were tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “Really, this is amazing. I haven’t had my own room in a long time. I really appreciate all of this.” _

_ “Let us know if you need help unpacking or anything. Once you’re done we can come up with your schedule,” Adam said softly from behind Shiro.  _

Yeah. This was a good idea.

 

~Honerva~

_ She had been moved to a new room. They didn’t let her leave. So she stared up at the ceiling in a bed that she didn’t recognize, confused. Some things were starting to come back. Small words.  _

_ Emperor Zarkon. Daibazzal. Galra. Haggar. Things like that. They were starting to piece themselves together, slowly.  _

_ She was laying in the bed one day, staring at the ceiling when pain ran up her spine. She screamed out and people she was starting to recognize ran into her room.  _

_ “The baby is coming! Someone go inform Emperor Zarkon!” One of them yelled out into the hallway.  _

Baby.

_ Her memories of whatever happened next disappeared when she woke up. When her eyes opened, the room was bright but the ceiling was still the same. She heard the door open and a crying noise coming from the other side of the room.  _

_ “Sire, the birth was difficult but it was successful. Your son is healthy and in good shape, though we seem to be getting some strange readings coming directly from him. Similar to those that, well… similar to those of the empress and yourself.” _

Empress?

_ Another person came towards her holding the source of the crying. A small… baby was wrapped up in a blanket. She didn’t look towards it, but rather in the other direction. There was a creature she hadn’t noticed before sitting next to her on the bed. She didn't want to look at it either so she just stared back up at the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the person walk away from her and present the baby to the Emperor.  _

_ “Your son, sire.” The crying continued to echo through the room.  _

_ “Take him away.”  _

_ “But…” _

_ “I said take him away!” the Emperor’s voice rose this time when he gave the command. “And what of her?” _

_ “I’m sorry, sire. We have her under constant watch, but she remains in this state. She only seems to become aware when we administer her quintessence.”  _ Quintessence.  _ The word rang around in her head again as if it was the very thing keeping her alive. “I’m hopeful her condition will improve with time, but… Sire, we’re gonna have to face the fact that our quintessence supplies are finite. The empire cannot continue to run on what we have. And you and the Empress, without it, you’ll…” _

_ “Give me the room,” the emperor demanded and the other man complied leaving the room.  _

_ “Do you know who I am?” _

_ She turned her head to face the Emperor. “You are Emperor.” _

_ “And you?” _

_ “H… Haggar?” _

_ “Do you know of quintessence?” _

_ “Quintessence,” she breathed out quietly. She knew.  _

_ “Can you find me quintessence?” _

_ “Yes, my emperor.” _

_ He turned sharply and left the room after that.  _

_ There was no more words said. He turned sharply and left the room after that. The only thing that remained in the room was her now and the crying somewhere off in the distance, and even that faded quickly out of range. _

 

~Shiro~

“... do you think, Sir… Sir… Captain?” 

He shook his head looking up at the room of people staring back at him concerned. “I’m Sorry, what was the question again?”

“We are approaching a planet formerly occupied by Galra. We sent out a signal to them, but have yet to get one back. It was suggested that the paladins go investigate to see if there is any life left. What is your opinion on the matter, Sir?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine… Kolivan, has there been any word on the possible whereabouts of the missing pilots?”

“Not yet. Out teams are currently out and we are waiting to receive their word. I will update you on their progress once they put in their updates.”

“Sam, is there any other business for today?” Shiro asked, realizing that he had missed half of what was said already but not really finding it in him to care now. 

Sam looked back at him concerned still “No, that should be all.”

“Everyone report to your stations then and lets get started on those missions.”

He just remained there at the head of the room as he watched his crew file out. He rested his hands on the table and bowed his head down, closing his eyes. Pain was shooting through his skull and his eyes felt as if they would never open again due to exhaustion. 

His eyes opened as a slight pressure was put on his shoulder. His head turned to the side to see Keith, arm extended resting his hand on his shoulder. His eyes were drawn together, face clouded in worry. 

“Hey Shiro… you okay? You were acting strange through the whole meeting, and you looked like you weren’t even listening to anything that was being said.”

“Yeah, I’m fine Keith. I just didn’t get much sleep last night, that’s all.”

“Yeah, Lance told me you came into the kitchen last night and looked like a dead man walking. Are you sure you’re okay?”

_ No. He wasn’t.  _

“Oh, I was just…”

“I think you should sit today out. Try and get some rest and all. Voltron can handle this mission today and if we need the Atlas then Iverson, Sam or Veronica or any of the rest of the crew can help us out. But you really just look like you need some rest,” he said. Shiro took his hands off the table, standing up straighter. Pain shot through his head with the movement and his palm came up to rest on his temple as he closed his eyes. 

“But…”

“Shiro, please just get some rest. You are obviously in pain and there is something wrong. If we need you, then we will let you know but I think we can handle one day on our own,” Keith said, persistence in his voice. He wasn’t going to give up until Shiro went to his room so Shiro gave up. 

“Fine, I’ll try and get some rest,” he said as he began to walk towards the door with Keith following behind him. When they arrived there, Shiro stopped before Keith and him turned to walk in separate directions. “Thank you, Keith. But please let me know if you guys need me… or if there is any updates on the prisoners.”

Keith just gave him a sad, but knowing look. They hadn’t talked about Adam, every time Keith tried to bring it up Shiro just avoided it. But even though Shiro had actually acknowledged that by missing pilots he mainly meant  _ Adam,  _ everything about Keith’s expression told that he knew exactly why Shiro was so adamant on it. 

“Okay, Shiro. I will.”

-

_ None of this would’ve happened if… well he actually couldn’t think of a scenario where he didn’t end up back here. Sitting on an exam table in a cold, white room at a doctors office, Adam pacing back and forth nervously with his hand on his chin.  _

_ “Adam can you please just sit down?” _

_ Adam stopped walking and turned to face him, his face drawn into a tight line full of worry. “Are you not nervous? What if they tell us something really serious? I mean it’s like this came out of nowhere, Takashi! One day you are training fine and the next day your legs give out on a run. The shakiness when you get out of bed. That box that you lifted the other day should’ve been easy for you, Takashi, I’ve seen you carry things three times that weight and you’re arms looked like they were about to give out! I know you say you are fine, but something is wrong whether you admit it or not. You can’t hide it from me. They’ve been running tests on you for weeks and we are finally going to find out, and you are telling me that you  _ aren’t _ nervous?” _

_ Shiro just shrugged back as Adam began to pace again. He was right, all of those things were off. They just started appearing out of nowhere. And it was stupid of him to even  _ try  _ to hide it from Adam, it didn’t last very long before he noticed and made him go see a doctor about it. But despite that, we wasn’t really  _ worried  _ per say. He was just ready for an answer. There was no point in being worried about something that he couldn’t help.  _

_ “I just don’t see the point in being so worried about it. You’re telling me all of the time ‘patience yields focus’ so just calm down and be patient.” _

_ “That saying doesn’t really apply to these kinds of situations. The only thing there is to focus on is what may or may not be wrong with you and I  _ don’t want to  _ be patient for that,” he said as he continued pacing back and forth.  _

_ There was a soft knock at the door and Adam finally stopped in his tracks, walking back over to the guest chair as the doctor opened the door and walked in.  _

_ Dr. Herrera was a tall, dark haired lady who they had been referred to by the medic at the garrison. He had been seeing her for about four weeks now, in and out as they ran several different tests on his body in an attempt to find out what was wrong with him. She sat down in the chair across from the table and crossed her legs, setting the tablet she was holding in her hands down on the counter next to her.  _

_ “How are you today Mr. Shirogane?” _

_ “I’m fine. Just ready to figure all of this out finally.” _

_ “Well your condition was a rather hard one to figure out,” she said looking back at the tablet she had set down.  _ Condition. “ _ After the first few tests, we had narrowed it down to a type of muscular dystrophy. Now, conditions like these can often be misdiagnosed since there are several types and they are all relatively similar, but this final test showed us that you most likely have Becker muscular dystrophy. Are you aware of what Becker is, Mr. Shirogane?” _

_ Shiro looked over at Adam who’s face had drained completely of color.  _ No, he didn’t, but apparently Adam did. 

_ “No,” he said looking back at the doctor. “I’m not.” _

_ “Well it is a mutation in the dystrophin gene, which causes muscles to contract. I will spare you all of the medical details, but it is common in males and usually starts in adolescence, however, in rare cases such as yours it can also appear in early adulthood. Over time, the dystrophin in the muscles becomes less and less functional eventually causing muscle weakness which would explain your falling and fatigue when straining your muscles too much. The complications generally start in the legs and hips and move up to the arms and shoulders. Eventually it will begin to affect certain organs such as your heart and lungs.” _

_ “What do you mean by affect them?” _

_ “Well, both of those organs rely on muscle to help you breathe and move blood through your body, and as your muscular ability begins to decline so will the abilities of those organs. There is no cure to Becker, but there are treatments that can be given to help extend your life expectancy into mid-adulthood, maybe even late-adulthood considering how late your case started…”  _

_ He didn’t hear the rest of what she said there. Adam was right- as he normally was- there really  _ was  _ something to worry about.  _

Mid-adulthood. 

_ What even qualified as mid-adulthood. He was already twenty-two. So what, he had another ten or twenty years left of his life? And there was no cure. He had so many things he needed to do still. Records that needed to be broken, a universe that needed to be explored. A relationship that he didn’t want to give up for anything.  _

_ Would he even be able to continue being a pilot for the garrison? He’d probably get demoted to being just an instructor.  _ In what?  _ All he cared about was flying and exploring. He didn’t want to teach some subject in a classroom. He was never meant for that- not long term at least.  _

_ The rest of the appointment was just a blur. Dr. Herrera referred him to another specialist, someone who could fit him for braces that he would be needing to stimulate his muscles. She also referred him to a physical therapist to help him slow down the weakening of his muscles.  _

_ She said they would help.  _

_ He hoped they would help.  _

_ - _

_ Adam was always on his case after their appointment with Dr Herrera.  _

_ “Where are your braces?” _

_ “How is physical therapy going? Are you doing your exercises?” _

_ “Do you need help with that? You don’t want to strain yourself too much.” _

_ If Shiro didn’t know Adam, he would’ve have lost his mind by now. And even then, he felt like he was going insane on occasion.  _

_ He hadn’t told anyone else about his condition except Iverson and Sanda. The only two people who actually needed to know other than himself and Adam. He felt bad for not telling Keith, but Keith needed to focus on his classes and flying right now. He didn’t need to know that there was something terminally wrong with Shiro. The kid didn’t need to feel like he might just lose someone else in his life.  _

_ Shiro didn’t want to be treated differently, even though he knew it was a given. How could he expect to  _ not  _ be treated like there was something wrong with him? The physical therapy was helping him, and so were the stimulators that we wore on his wrists. They were allowing him to lift things with ease and have more control over his movements. Some Days he even felt like he had before, when nothing was wrong. Those days were always the best, it was days like today that were the worst.  _

_ He had been sitting on the couch of their apartment tying his shoes as he was preparing to go meet Keith for their flying session that he had been promising for weeks. Shiro kept having to postpone it because of therapy or because he was in too much pain. But he woke up this morning feeling fine, like he was ready to go out and do something with his life. So he messaged Keith, telling them that they were still able to go flying today, did his normal morning routine and exercises and got ready for the events of today. Adam had gone out that morning to run some errands and he was gone before Shiro had even gotten out of bed.  _

_ Shiro had just lifted his foot up to the coffee table in front of him to tie his other shoe when the door opened from behind him.  _

_ “Hey, babe. How were the errands?” _

_ “Fine. I went to the store also on the way home and got us the groceries for the week so we wouldn’t have to go back out later and get them?” _

_ Shiro finished up with his shoe and stood up, following Adam into the kitchen where he had began to put away the food he had bought. Shiro opened up one of the bags and started unloading it as well.  _

_ “Are you going somewhere?” Adam asked curiously as he put cans into their spot in the cabinet, not even bothering to look back at Shiro. “Uh, yeah. I had promised Keith a few weeks ago that we would go out on the hoverbikes and have had to cancel every weekend, but I feel good today and I don’t have anything going on, so I figured why not go out today? Who knows when we might get the chance next.” _

_ Silence filled the kitchen as Adam stopped putting cans up where they belonged and turned to actually look at Shiro. “You’re going out on the hoverbikes? Do you really think that’s a good idea?” _

_ “Well yeah, I don’t see why not.” _

_ “What happens if you lose control of your arm muscles while flying and crash?” _

_ “Adam, you are acting like I haven’t continued to fly and function over the last few weeks at work. What is the difference between that and going out for a few hours with Keith?” Shiro said turning around to escape Adam’s persistent stare.  _

_ “The  _ difference,  _ Takashi, is that at work you are surrounded by professionals who would know how to take over the situation. Keith doesn’t even know about what is wrong with you yet. Speaking of, when are you planning on telling him?” _

_ Shiro let out a sigh as he put the last bit of food away and walked out of the kitchen away from the conversation. He was going to be late to pick up Keith and really didn’t want to have an argument about this at the moment.  _

_ “Well?” Adam continued as he followed Shiro out of the kitchen and into their room where Shiro was putting on his leather jacket. “Where are your braces?” He asked looking at Shiro’s bare wrists. _

_ “I’m not wearing them today.” _

_ “Like hell you aren’t. It’s bad enough that you are already going out flying without any supervision, but you were planning on going out without the thing that might actually prevent an accident from happening?” he said raising his voice slightly.  _

_ “I’m not a child, Adam! I don’t need supervision constantly. I’m a pilot and I know what I’m doing. I already have to live the rest of my life with this stupid condition, so please just let me do this one thing so I can live my life like a normal person again.” _

_ “Fine. But you have to wear your braces.” _

_ “If I wear my braces, Keith is going to notice.” _

_ “Why is it so bad if Keith finds out Shiro? He is going to notice eventually. And even if he doesn’t, you can’t avoid telling him forever.” _

_ “He just doesn’t need to know yet, Adam. Now can I please just go?” Shiro asked even though he meant it more of a statement that just happened to be phrased as a question.  _

_ “Please, Takashi. Just wear your braces. They will be mostly covered up by your jacket anyway,” he said, lowering his voice slightly as he began to calm down. Shiro just closed his eyes and took a breath in.  _ Fine.  _ He picked up the braces that were sitting on top of their dresser and began to put them on his wrists as he walked past Adam and out of their bedroom.  _

_ “I’ll be back later,” he said as he put the second brace on his other wrist and then opened the door leaving Adam alone in their apartment without even a goodbye.  _

_ Some days were good.  _

_ Some were bad.  _

_ But only a handful were absolutely awful, and that day was absolutely one of them.  _

 

~Honerva~

The Kral Zera was just as she remembered it last time she was here. Full of power hungry Galrans, none of which were near being worthy of her son’s crown. Only he could ever follow in her husbands footsteps. Only he will achieve greatness among his people. 

_ But these are not his people any longer.  _

They all betrayed him. Turned their back on her son,  _ their leader,  _ the moment they had the opportunity. That was the Galra way. It wasn’t always that way though. The Galra have always been strong headed, determined people. Conquerors of whatever challenge faced them. They never gave up without a fight. But now that which was once a strength of their kind has turned into weakness. Now they are power hungry. Driven towards their own selfish desire to rise to power with no reason other than to fuel their own greed and pride. 

_ They don’t deserve it. Lotor is the best of both of his people. He will make everything right.  _

The Galra were too far gone. They didn’t deserve a ruler like Lotor. Their disrespect for the heir to the throne was all the proof she needed. They needed to be rid of. And Lotor would build his empire up from the ground, with people who respected him, they way it should have always been. 

She could hear the different factions of Galra fighting below. 

“My fleet would crush yours in an instant, raining fire and death upon you and your clansmen,” she heard one of them announce. “What makes you think I would ever bow to you?”

_ You won’t be bowing down to anyone.  _

“Because I have the witch’s favor,” said another. Someone who dared accuse her of aiding another in obtaining the throne. Gasps rang out among the other side “I expect you to challenge me once the ceremony has begun. A display of the witch’s magic will bolster my claim that you cannot come out victorious as nothing else could.”

_ It’s time for this to end.  _

Honerva transported herself behind the Archivist has he appeared at the top of the Kral Zera. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, she lifted her hand and pulled. Magic flowed through her and the palm of her hand began to glow, emitting purple light from behind him as the quintessence of the Archivist was sucked into her control. His body stiffened as the last bit of life flowed out of him, and when she let go of her hold, the body collapsed at her feet and down the stairs. 

“The Archivist!” Someone from below shouted, having noticed what happened. All heads turned to look at her as she stood tall at the top of the stairs. Some remained frozen in shock, others reached for  their weapons as they prepared to fight the unknown person who disrupted their sacred ceremony. 

Little did they know how much history was behind this ceremony. Why it started. And why it was ending here. 

And little did they know that their very own empress was the one they were prepared to attack. 

She was no longer the witch Haggar. 

She was Honerva. 

“This flame represents Lotor, son of Zarkon. Prince turned emperor. The emperor that pierced the veil. And my Altean blood courses through his veins. But the Galra empire failed him, newly boiled in traditions of evil, that tainted him. Your ways weakened a god.”

“That treacherous witch!” yelled the one who had formally claimed that Haggar herself would come to her aid as she pulled a large axe from her back. 

They couldn’t hurt her. They wouldn’t ever even reach her. 

Yelling erupted from all the galrans down below as they all unfroze from their shocked state and grabbed their weapons ready to charge. 

“The empire is weak,” she said raising her hand. “And now, I will end it.” 

She drew her power up once more, letting the purple ball of her magic grow in her palm. She opened up her power more so that the purple light engulfed all of the people down below. She pulled on their lives as she had done so many other times before, until their quintessence was completely drawn out, becoming hers. Until all that was left was a crowd of purple lying lifeless on at the bottom of the stairs, sucked dry of everything that made them alive only moments before.  

-

_ “Dayak, update me on the prince’s progress,” Emperor Zarkon said from his throne.  _

_ “Yes, sire. Prince Lotor completed the Agotian Trials as you requested. He was successful even though they were advanced for his age.” _

_ “What else?” _

_ “His physical stature is below expectation for the blood lineage of the Galra royalty, but his tactical scores are the highest we’ve ever measured.” _

_ “All I do, I do in the name of Galra,” said the boy as he looked up at his father. He was very small, and despite his skin being the same purple as every other galrans, his features didn’t match up. They never had. His nose and ears were too small. The ears alone pointed out differently than most galrans. They too were smaller and stayed close to his head as the ends of them came to a point. Even in how he spoke, it was softer, as if he was thinking about every single word he said before it came out of his mouth. Always planned out and never rushed as many other galra children's words were. “Father, there’s a question I’ve been wanting to ask you.” _

_ She just continued to stare down at the boy, waiting for the wrath that was about to come from the Emperor onto his son for stepping out of line.  _

_ “Greatest apologies, sire. This one should not be speaking out of place.” _

_ “Proceed,” was the only thing the Emperor responded with.  _

_ “I would like to know about my mother,” the boy stated. He was determined for answers, Haggar could see it in his eyes. “Please, Father, what happened to her?” _

_ “I would tell you this and no more. She was my only weakness. But now she is gone.” _

_ Haggar felt something swell up inside of her. It happened every time the empress was mentioned. Every time the boy, Lotor, came into the room. The power that usually hummed through her veins got replaced by a feeling of empty. But despite the unpleasantness, she remained still, standing by the Emperor’s side as she watched the scene before her unfold.  _

_ “What was her name? What was she like? Please, Father, I must know who I come from. I just…” _

_ “Enough!” The Emperor demanded. If the boy was really as wise as the Dayak claimed, he would stop this nonsense immediately or else he would face the anger of his own father. The boy turned his head back towards the ground with the command. “If you do not remove his impurities then I will find a Dayak that can.” _

_ A brief fear washed over the Dayak’s face before it hardened once more. “He will be punished accordingly. We will sear him down to his inner fire so that he one day may burn the universe. Vrepit Sa!” She said before turning, taking herself and the boy out of the room. Leaving Haggar and the Emperor alone in silence once more. _

 

~Shiro~

The ceiling of the room was as blank as it was at night. He didn’t know what he had expected, it's not like there would actually be a  _ change  _ from what it looked like at night other that it was lit up now. He had been in here for over an hour and had yet to get any sort of sleep like he was supposed to be getting. He would blame it on the lights being on though rather than the constant flow of thoughts that are running through his mind every hour of the day. 

Just as he had finally closed his eyes to give his mind some sort of break, he heard the sound of his room door opening and closing again. He opened up one of his eyes and saw Keith standing in the doorway dressed in his red paladin armor and holding his helmet under his arm. 

He never understood why Keith and Lance didn’t switch their armors out. Maybe they never thought it would be permanent. Sometimes Shiro wished it hadn’t been, that maybe things would’ve been easier that way, but he wouldn’t ever kick Allura out of her spot. He would gladly trade her being the captain of the Atlas for being a paladin again, but that didn’t seem like it would be likely by now.

“What do you want, Keith?” he said closing his eye again. 

“Just wanted to check on you before we headed off for our mission,” he said as he made his way over to the bed and sat down on it next to Shiro. 

“Well I’m doing great, you know, with sleeping and all that,” he said sarcastically, eyes still closed. He  _ wished  _ he could get some sleep. Keith didn’t respond to that. He just sat there in silence as if he didn’t know what to say next. Shiro opened his eyes and sat up to sit next to him. 

“Shiro…” he said quietly as he looked down at the helmet that was resting in his hands. His voice sounded sad, as if he was carrying around a weight when he spoke. “I know this is about Adam,” he continued, not looking up at Shiro’s face. Shiro was the one who didn’t know what to say now so Keith just continued. “He was in that last group of pilots that the garrison sent out. It took me a little bit to figure out why you were so adamant of finding them but now I understand. He was this worried about you too after you went missing.”

What are you talking about, Keith. Adam and I had been broken up for a month before I even left. He probably won’t even want to see me  _ if  _ we ever find him”

“He will. He never even took off his ring. At least he hadn’t until…”

“Do I even want to know?” Shiro questioned. This was what he had been avoiding. What happened  _ after…  _

“Well you’ve never asked before. And I didn’t want to bring it up because I was mad. I was so mad at him, but now I just realize that he was just as upset as I was after you went missing. But if you don’t want to know…”

“I don’t. But, I probably need to if I am ever going to want to fix things if we find him…”

 

~Honerva~

_ A soldier stood at the bottom of the throne steps, kneeling down in front of the Emperor. Emperor Zarkon wasn’t alone, Haggar was still by his side, but Lotor, having completed his training also joined his father's side by the throne.  _

_ “Sire, your audience is requested in the Kandar Wing.”  _

_ “Father, may I accompany you?” Lotor asked. _

_ “You will stay here,” Zarkon said coldly. It was the same reply every time the question was asked. Lotor didn’t quit there though.  _

_ “But I wish to join you! I have learned much of…” _

_ “You are a insolent boy! You may be the prince, but I am your emperor,” were the final words of the conversation. Lotor just looked to the ground and soluted his emperor as he was meant to do as Emperor Zarkon left the room.  _

_ Haggar just stayed in her place in silence. She watched as the soldier and the Emperor left, then her eyes followed to the creature,  _ the cat,  _ as it walked up to the prince. That animal seemed to be everywhere that she was. It followed her at her feet wherever she went, but she tolerated it because it was loyal. It always did as she asked. _

_ The cat purred up at the prince and he kneeled down as if to pet her.  _

_ “Do not touch him,” Haggar warned. “It will hurt you.” _

_ The prince looked back at her over her shoulder, annoyed, then proceeded to put his hand on the cats head and stroke it down her back. The cat purred in response as he continued to pet it.  _

_ “What is it’s name?”  _

_ “It has no name,” she replied coldly, continuing to stare at the boy as he pet the creature.  _

_ “Then I shall name it,” he said. “Your name will be…” _

Kova.  _ The name rang through her head. _

_ “Kova. Her name is Kova.” _

_ The cat jumped onto the princes shoulders and he laughed. That sound made that empty feeling swell up in side of her again.  _

_ “This creature pleases me. It will be mine.” _

No, Kova. It was…

“ _ My Lord…” _

_ “You may be the high priestess, but I am your prince,” he sounded cold like his father had. “And you will do as I say. Isn’t that right, Kova?” his face softened when he talked to the cat. Kova just purred in response.  _

_ Haggar felt her face turn down in disappointment, but didn’t argue. “Yes, my lord.” _

_ - _

She had been stupid not to see it before. The Kral Zera is where the most powerful Galra take their place in the ranks. The flame would guide her to her son. The flame and the cat. They were more connected to him then she was, but that would all change. Together, combined with her magic, they would lead her to him. She would finally find her son. 

She held Kova in her arms for the last time. Petting her gently. She didn’t wish to see the cat go. Kova had been around since she was a child, growing with her through the years. Kova was loyal, doing whatever Honerva asked of her. She took care of her son when he needed someone who wouldn’t hurt him. And when he was older and found his place as Emperor, Kova allowed her to see him through the eyes of one of his generals- Narti- even though it was only for a brief period of time. 

Honerva placed the cat on the ground in front of the flame from the Kral Zera. She held out her arms to her side and drew her power up, focusing it towards the flame and the cat. The whole room starting to take on a purple glow as the power spread out around her and began to rise up from the cold ground. 

The air around her grew warm and her body went stiff as her mind was thrown into the search for her son. But this time it was different, she was following through the light to a specific place. She was being guided to him. Her mind traveled through the universe and ended in a place of light. The only thing there being a large, metal robot.  _ Lotor. My son.  _ Her mind continued to follow the pull, and then the scene changed. She was seeing him, his memories, his life. 

**A world engulfed in pink and purple light. Filled with so much magic and knowledge that one couldn’t even begin to imagine what they might learn there. Oriande.**

**Lotor, running his sword through a beast as it dissolved into dust in front of him.**

**Then him again, standing in front of a statue of himself, well deserved, two soldiers flanking his side. He was in the same land as before, but this time it wasn’t surround in pink light. It was bright, and the grass was green, as if it had awoken itself just for him. As if life itself grew for his presence. People,** **_Alteans,_ ** **stood at his feet, waiting to hear what he has to say. He was their savior.**

**Then Voltron. Fighting against him in the white light fog that her mind first found him in. There was lightning- no** **_quintessence-_ ** **surrounding them. It turned on Lotor and Voltron was no longer able to be seen. The power shocked the machine that he was inside of. He was hurt, it was shocking him too. His technology wasn’t designed for this much. It could pierce the veil, but it couldn’t contain what was inside. He screamed out in agony as his body was overridden with the power.**

The scream was the last thing she heard before her mind was pulled away from the search. She stood in shock at what she now knew. 

“My son,” she whispered to herself before looking down to see that the flame and Kova had disappeared, leaving only her once again in the cold room. The difference between now and every time before, however, was that she knew where her son was. 

She had finally found him.

 

~Keith~

He looked so sad, or tired, or something, when Keith had walked into his room to ask him about Adam. There wasn’t actually a good word to describe all of the emotions that were painting themselves out in Shiro’s expressions. 

_ Why did it take me so long to figure this out? _

It was standing right in front of him and it had taken him this long to figure out why Shiro had been acting so odd ever since there was even a possibility of saving the missing pilots. 

The way he realized it wasn’t even a good way. After his talk with Shiro, he went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast before Voltron went out on the mission. He had barely sat down and began to eat when he felt the bench shift as someone sat down beside him. 

“So did you get to talk to Shiro at all?”

_ Lance.  _

Keith took his attention off of his food to look up at the boy beside him. He was still wearing his blue garrison uniform, his hair was done messily and his face was soft and calm yet his eyes were tired. 

_ Beautiful.  _

“Yeah, I caught him after the meeting and told him to get some rest. He is just so worked up about finding these missing pilots. I’m starting to get worried about him,” Keith said, taking his gaze off of Lance. He wasn’t able to look at him for too long otherwise he would get distracted and think thoughts that he really  _ shouldn’t  _ be thinking. “Speaking of not getting any sleep, why were  _ you  _ up so late last night?”

“Oh… I was just… I was up thinking about my date with Allura,” he said shyly. 

_ Oh.  _ They hadn’t talked about it. Not since the night up on the Black lion. Keith knew something hadn’t gone right on it. Obviously, or else they would’ve been together. He figured Lance wouldn’t want to talk about it, not to  _ him  _ at least. He wasn’t Lance’s best friend- that was Hunk. Why would Lance want to talk to him about his bad date with the person he thought was his dream girl?

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith asked.  _ Good one. Real good job there Keith.  _

“There isn’t much really to talk about. The date went well… well not  _ good _ as a normal date would be good, but it was good as in we both realized that  _ that  _ really wasn’t what we wanted with each other. But ever since then- this is going to sound weird- I just have this feeling like I’m missing something. Like there is a part of me that I should have and I feel like it's right in front of me but I am just completely missing it,” he rushed out, almost in one breath as if he had been holding it all in for a lifetime. 

“So… what like a person? Like you are missing a person who is meant to complete you or something?”

“Yeah, something along those lines I guess.”

“Do you feel like Allura is that missing person? Like after your date with her you gave up the one person that was missing from you?” Keith asked hesitantly, part of him was hoping the answer was no- for his own sake- but he also hated seeing Lance upset. 

“No, not at all. I mean I did at one point but after that date I realized that it was just completely wrong. And again, I just… I don’t know, man. Do you ever feel like that?”  _ All of the time.  _ “That night on the black lion you had said you had been in love… and that you were still trying to figure it out.”  _ How did he even remember that? “ _ When you said you were trying to figure it out, what did you mean?” Lance asked turning to face him. 

“I guess sort of something along the line of what you are feeling… like someone was right there but just out of my reach and whether or not it meant that I was able to love them or not. But unlike you, my person isn’t really  _ missing…” _

_ Missing.  _ It was like everything in that moment had clicked in his head.  _ The one he loved was missing… and the Atlas was trying to find him.  _

“Lance, I just realized something,” he said standing up from the bench quickly and moving to push his plate in the sink behind them. 

“What… where are you going? Is everything alright?” He said, also having stood up from his place on the bench, worry making an appearance on his features. 

“Yeah everything’s fine, Lance. I just have to go talk to Shiro again. Thanks for the talk, I’ll see you before the mission,” he said quickly, turning around and heading out the door before Lance could even say another word in reply. 

Keith immediately went to his room to change into his paladin armor since he didn’t really think he would have time to do so after talking to Shiro and then headed over to find him. 

_ Adam. Of course it’s Adam.  _

-

_ He had completely ignored his roommate- or  _ former roommate _ he should say, Brenden, when he forcefully pushed open the door to their room. His roommate had seen him angry before- Keith was always angry over something- but probably never like this before. Keith was more than angry this time, he was  _ fuming  _ with rage. His entire body was shaking and he just felt like hitting every single thing that got mildly in his way.  _

Kicked out. 

_ He was kicked out.  _

_ Without a word of what was going on, he pulled his small suitcase out from his closet and threw it onto his bed, forcefully shoving the few clothes he had in there haphazardly. He took out a pair of his black jeans and a t-shirt before going into their bathroom and slamming the door behind him to change out of the stupid orange uniform that he hated  _ so much.  _ Even more now than before. On his way out he grabbed the few toiletries he had in there and walked back out throwing them on the top of the suitcase. Before he closed it, he threw his knife on the top of the pile- the one he had since he was a baby, and the one he had just thrown at Iverson’s head.  _

_ Brenden’s face went from surprised to horrified when he saw the knife land in the suitcase. “Where in the world did you get that?” He asked, finally coming out of his state of complete shock.  _

_ “None of your business,” Keith said zipping up the suitcase and pulling it off of his bed.  _

_ “Where are you going? It’s a Wednesday- in the middle of the semester!” _

_ “Oh my god, Brenden do you ever know when to just  _ shut up!”  _ He yelled. He had never liked Brenden anyway, besides it’s not like it mattered now. He wasn’t ever going to see him again. So what did he have to lose. _ Nothing. He had nothing to lose, not anymore _. He picked up the uniform off of his bed and threw it towards Brenden who was sitting at his desk. “Go ask anyone in this hellhole. They will tell you what I’m doing,” he said before pulling his suitcase behind him and out of the room, making sure to pull the door shut extra loud behind him as he stormed away.  _

_ - _

_ He went to the apartment first, just hoping Adam had come back here for lunch.  _

Of course he would be here. Adam never broke his routine- usually.

_ As he made his way up to the door, he stopped, trying to calm down a little bit before lifting his hand to knock.  _

_ It had been weeks since he had seen Adam. The last time being the day that Shiro left for his mission- a month ago. And they didn’t even talk that day- Adam and Shiro had been broken up for a month by that point and Keith and Adam never saw each other really other than when Shiro was around and during the sumers. That day, Adam just stood, watching from the crowd with everyone else from the garrison as the ship took off, never to be seen again.  _

_ Keith wondered sometimes if Adam regretted not saying goodbye to Shiro that day.  _

_ The door opened up in front of him, and as soon as Adam realized who was on the other side- his expression changed from shocked to anger. “What do you want, Keith,” he said as he pulled him inside and shut the door behind him.  _

_ “I got kicked out of the garrison.” _

_ “I know. You threw a knife at Iverson’s head! Where did you even get a knife from?” _

_ “That’s not the point, Adam.” _

_ “Then what is the point, Keith. What are you even doing here? You aren’t supposed to be on school grounds anymore. You are going to get me fired.” _

_ “I’m going to go look for Shiro,” he announced. Adam let his guard down for a second before his expression turned hard again.  _

_ “I don’t know what you are talking about. You’re insane if you think that  _ you  _ are going to find Shiro,” he said turning around and walking away from Keith.  _

_ “Well the garrison isn’t doing anything to look for him! He is still out there and someone has to find him! The garrison isn’t doing anything and I want to know why!” He began to yell as he followed Adam more into the center of the room.  _

_ “There is nothing to find, Keith!” he said as he turned around to face Keith. Keith had never heard Adam yelled before and was taken aback for a second. “The garrison isn’t behind this! They aren’t doing anything because they’re dead. Commander Holt, Matt  _ and Shiro  _ are gone- forever- so just give up already!” _

_ Keith just squared his shoulders back, standing up straight to look at Adam completely. So that Adam could see just how fed up with all of this he was.  _

_ “If you really think that, then why are you still wearing the ring,” he said it as a statement. As if he was demanding an answer rather than asking. “You were the one who broke off the engagement, so if you really believe that they are dead, then why. Are you. Wearing. The. Ring.” _

_ Adam looked down at his left hand and the gold band that was still resting on his ring finger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before looking back up at Keith, anger having taken over his entire face at this point.  _

_ Keith watched as Adam lifted up his hand without breaking his eye contact with Keith and removed the band from his finger.  _

_ “Fine. If you want to keep living your fantasy and believe that they are still alive then go right ahead,” he threw the engagement ring at Keith who caught it before it hit him. “I don’t need that anymore. Do what you want with it and get out of my apartment.” _

_ Keith didn’t say anything else. He just clamped his fist around the ring and walked back over to the door, grabbing his suitcase and walking out.  _

_ There was only one place left for him now.  _

 

~Honerva~

She knew where it was now. She knew where her search could begin. How to finally get her son back. 

She had seen the colony of her people, hidden away in the universe, but now she could find that too. The Galra were weak. If she really wanted to find her son, she needed loyal subjects. And who more loyal than her own people. 

She could see the planet in the distance as the ship drew iself closer. Every moment passing was just another one closer to her son being back in her arms. 

The planet itself was just as it had been in the visions. Bright, covered in green grass with mountains covering the grounds of the planet. Their were buildings scattered all over the ground. From the window, she saw a clear lake that reflected the sky above. And in the distance, the statue of her son stood tall, as if he was still protecting his people even though he wasn’t there.

_ He will be soon. He will be back where he belongs soon.  _

The ship landed far off from where the buildings were. She didn’t want them to notice it and be frightened of the Galra ship she had come here on. 

She stood tall as she walked towards the area where the buildings were. As she grew closer, she started noticing people.  _ Alteans,  _ working away at the land.  _ Oh what her power will bring them. Alteans will rise up once again with her son leading and him at his side.  _

She made her way into the villages, walking towards the statue. People’s heads turned up as she walked by, noticing the stranger who walked on their land as if it was their own. But it was hers. She belonged here just as much as they did. 

As she climbed the steps of her sons statue, she heard whispers behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” One of them yelled up at her. She ignored it and continued to climb the steps in silence. They would know soon enough. “Answer me!” The same Altean demanded.  _ If they only knew who I was, she would be horrified in her manner of speaking to me.  _

Honerva turned to face the growing crowd at the bottom of the steps. “I am Honerva of the planet Altea,” she said calmly. 

The same Altean who had questioned her before took another step forward towards the statue. She had bright red hair and purple markings. She was brave. She would be useful later. Her shocked expression quickly went away and was replaced by anger. “That is impossible! Altea was destroyed over 10,000 years ago!”

“A powerful portent that is shared with the birth of my son Lotor.”

The red headed Altean softened her features, “Lotor’s… mother?” More whispered rang out among the crowd. 

“Lotor is gone,” they all gasped at her news. 

“How did he die?”

“He is not dead. He is missing. But Voltron is the cause of all of this,” she said angrily. “To all of you who believed in my son so justly, your faith will be rewarded. I have come here today to continue to my son’s mission and to help all of you get your leader back. But for that, I need you all.”

“We are your humble servants,” another Altean spoke up from somewhere in the middle of the crowd. “As will be the members of our sister colony once we inform them of the news. Do you know of their whereabouts?”

“Unfortunately, they have also fallen to the evils of Voltron. Voltron and the Galra will pay for what they have done. With your help, we will get Lotor back and we shall resurrect his dream.”

The original Altean, the red haired one, kneeled down at the end of Honerva’s sentence. “We pledge our allegiance to you, Honerva, mother of Lotor.” The rest of the crowd knelt down after her. 

This is it. This was all she needed. The missing piece in the puzzle. 

She would finally get her son.  

-

It had been so long since she had even thought of Oriande. Even longer since she had been there. Oriande was  _ hers _ at one time. All of Alteans alechemy and knowledge at her feet. And she hasn’t gotten to touch it since before her son was even born. 

And now she finally got to return. Not by herself either, with  _ her people.  _ They all deserved to know the knowledge of this place. Alteans would become great once again. 

The white light from Oriande's entrance was blinding as the ship made its way through. 

_ This would be their new home. This is where she belonged.  _

The ship landed on the rocky ground and she stepped out into the very familiar area. It hadn’t changed almost at all since she last had her feet on this ground. It even looked the same as it had when she saw it through her son’s eyes. The same pink and purple glow that cast itself onto the mountains in the distance. 

The red headed Altean, Merla, stepped out and stood beside her, looking over the scene as well. 

“This ancient land was created through powerful magic. Alteans would travel here to learn the secrets of our race. We have a long and difficult road ahead of us, but our path is true.”

“We will do anything to bring Lotor back,” Merla said, determination settling in her voice. 

_ She is going to be useful.  _

“I know.”

-

_ They weren’t in the throne room of their ship now. Lotor, grown now, had requested his father’s presence on the planet he had been assigned to harness the quintessence out of. Haggar, of course, had come along. She always was by the Emperor’s side. He trusted few, but he needed her magic for many things.  _

_ Lotor and the leader of this planet, Ven’tar, were kneeling in front of the Emperor.  _

_ “Update me on your progress,” the Emperor demanded.  _

_ “Our quintessence yields are some of the highest in the empire, and we’ve been more efficient than any other. By working alongside the denizens of this planet, like Ven’tar here, we’ve outsourced…” _

_ “You dare work with this pitiful race as if they are your equals?” Zarkon said, turning quickly with anger to face his son.  _

_ “It is working, father,” Lotor said, standing up to face his father on his level rather than from the ground. “We have outpaced even the most generous projections.”  _

_ “The heir to the Galra throne should not sully our honor by working with his subjects.” _

_ Lotor looked to the ground and curled his hands into fists. “It is the way my mother’s people would have done things,” he replied coldly. “You thought I couldn’t find out about my own mother? About her people?” He was enraged now. But he knew he had already lost this battle, mentioning his mother was just a way to take the Emperor down at least in some way. The Empress was still his weakness, though she was gone. “You thought you destroyed every remnant of Altea, but you cannot unless you destroy your own son as well!” _

Altea.  _ It was another one of those words that awoke something in her mind.  _

_ “Enough!” Zarkon yelled, moving another step closer to the prince. “You are to crush this planet beneath your heel!” _

_ “Never!” _

_ “Then I will,” Zarkon said before turning and walking towards the exit.  _

_ “No! You wouldn’t,” Lotor said, having calmed down realizing what he had just done. “You can’t! Father, wait! Please do not do this father. Do not make these people suffer for my actions,” he begged. He really was more than just Galra.  _

_ “It is already done,” the Emperor replied as he left the building completely. _

_ Lotor began to follow after him. “Pease, I will do as you ask. The people will serve the Galra,” he said right before she held her hand out to stop him. She let her power flow out of her and onto the prince. He cried out in pain as her magic shocked him where he stood, seizing up his entire body in a purple glow. He feel to the ground as she let go. The Emperor would get what he wanted, and the prince wasn’t going to stop him. _

_ - _

_ They were already on the ship when the prince woke up. There was a red glow coming in from the windows as the planet they had just left was being destroyed.  _

_ She was standing by the Emperors side once again, on the other side of the room.  _

_ Lotor stood up quickly once he realized that he wasn’t on the planet any longer. “No,” he whispered. “No! No!” He began to say louder as he look in the sight in front of him.  _

_ “You are hereby banished from the empire,” the Emperor announced as Lotor continued to stare out at the dying planet. “Forced to live out the remainder of your days remembering your failure here,” he said finally before turning and leaving just Lotor and Haggar in the room.  _

_ Lotor turned his head to the floor in defeat. “Have you nothing to say, witch? Surely even you can see the folly of your master’s actions,” he said spitefully to her, not even turning his head to look at her when he spoke. She didn’t say anything, rather she turned and followed the Emperor’s footsteps out of the room.  _

 

~Shiro~

_ “Where are we even going?” _

_ “You’ll see,” was all he said as he pulled Adam along down the hallways of the garrison.  _

_ It’s been four years. They haven’t come back up here in four years, which was surprising because it used to be  _ their  _ spot.  _

_ They had just finished dinner. Shiro sort of recreated their first date but instead of going home, he took him back to the halls of the garrison. Back to where everything began for them. He was taking him back to their spot. To the place where he realized he was in love with his best friend. Where he was in love with Adam.  _

_ Adam had no idea what was going on tonight. The only person who knew besides Shiro was Keith and that’s because Shiro had no idea what to do for tonight and for some reason he thought it would be a  _ good idea _ to actually ask Keith for any sort of romantic advice. As if he would know.  _

_ After hours of them trying to come up with  _ something  _ the idea came to him. Keith thought it was stupidly romantic which is why he also thought it was disgusting because he was fifteen and never had been in love before. Shiro knew Keith would find someone for himself one day- despite what he says. Whoever it was would be stubborn and a fighter and would drive Keith absolutely up the wall but they would be like Adam is to Shiro- they would be Keith’s stability and his perfect balance. Keith wouldn’t accept anything less. But regardless, he still thought it was stupidly romantic how Shiro had decided to propose, which meant it was perfect.  _

_ And it had been so far.  _

_ Adam still did not suspect anything as far as Shiro knew which was  _ amazing  _ because Adam knew  _ everything. T _ hey had gone to that restaurant plenty of times after their first date so nothing there would lead him to believe it was anything other than a regular date. The only reason he might suspect anything at all is that instead of going home, Shiro drove them to the main building of the garrison. _

_ They were by the stairs now, the ones that lead up to the roof. Shiro was sure that Adam knew exactly where they were going now. There was no way that he didn’t.  _

_ “We haven’t been up here in years, why are we up here now?” Adam asked him quietly as he looked off onto the desert beyond the building. Shiro’s gaze followed Adam’s as he took his hand and led him to the edge where they sat down as they had that night before all of the students came back to garrison- exactly four years before this.  _

_ The sun was almost completely set by this point. They had made it in time to see the last of it peak over the desert mountains off in the distance. The sky was a bright mixture of reds and yellows and as the eyes moved up higher in the sky it faded into a deep blue where a few stars were already starting to peek their way into.  _

_ “What do you mean what are we doing up here? Am I not allowed to bring my boyfriend to our old spot to bask in the nostalgia of it all and watch the beautiful sunset?” _

_ Adam just gave him a look of ‘that’s a load of crap’ but gave up and directed his gaze back out onto the desert.  _

_ “It really is beautiful isn’t it? Why did we ever stop coming up here in the first place?” _

_ “I don’t know. We got caught up in the craziness of adulthood I guess. I mean look at us, full time jobs, living together, paying bills, and we basically have a kid now, or whatever you want to call Keith, but regardless he is still our responsibility. And all of that by the ripe old age of twenty-three” Shiro said. He heard a slight laugh come from Adam, but he didn’t say anything else in response. “Seriously though. You are my best friend Adam and I love you more than anything else in the world and we’ve been through a lot in the last few years but I couldn’t be more grateful that I got to spend them with you,” Shiro said looking over at his boyfriend. His hair and skin was beautiful in the glow coming from the sunset. He was radiating. He was perfection. More than anything Shiro could ever ask for- and he never wanted to let go.  _

_ Adam looked over at him and resting his hand on top of Shiro’s, smiling softly but not saying a word. _

_ “You know, this is where I realized I was in love with you.” _

_ “It was?” _

_ “Yeah. The last time we were up here. You were staring out at the stars and I was looking at you and I just remember thinking that I never wanted to go another moment of my life without you by my side,” Shiro paused. He had rehearsed what he was going to say a thousand times over in his head but none of it was coming up in the moment. So instead he just pulled his hand away from Adam’s and reached into his jacket pocket.  _

_ “Takashi… are you…?” _

_ “Yes,” he said as he finally pulled the small velvet box out and held it out, flat in his palm. “Honestly, I’m surprised it took you that long to figure it out. When Keith and I started planning this…” _

_ “Wait. You asked  _ Keith  _ for help on how to propose to me?”  _

_ “Yeah, but hey, it worked out didn’t it? Or at least I guess I hope it will. I still haven’t gotten the chance to ask you… I meant everything I said, Adam. I love you more than I have ever loved anything else in my entire life. I have since we sat on this rooftop four years ago today and really, there is no part of my life that I see where you are not a part of it. I  _ want  _ you to be apart of it for however long I have left on this Earth… So Adam, will you marry me?” _

_ His mouth was hanging open as words tried to leave his mouth but wouldn’t. But he was nodding his head up and down as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.  _

_ “Here, let me see your hand,” Shiro said pulling the gold band out of the box and sliding it onto Adam’s finger. “There. It’s official. I want you to see this ring everyday and let it be a reminder that no matter what is going on, that I will always be here and that I will always love you. Even if I am out on a mission, I will always come back to you.” _

_ “I love you, so much…” he said pausing. His mouth turned up in a small smile. “So this was supposed to be some sort of rendition of our first date right?” Shiro just nodded. “Well in that case, I know I’ve never been proposed to before…” Shiro laughed knowing exactly where he was taking this.  _

_ “Are you about to make another heteronormative classic romance movie reference to me?” Shiro asked, a smile having taken over his face now.  _

_ “No, this is me telling you to just kiss me already.” _

_ And that’s exactly what he did.  _

_ He wished they could stay like this forever. _

_ ~ a little over a year later ~ _

_ Shiro opened the door to their apartment, setting his bag down on the ground next to the door and making his way over to where Adam was sitting straight up on the couch. The television was on, he had been watching the news apparently. Shiro leaned over the back and kissed his cheek. “How was work today?” He asked before standing all the way back up and going into the kitchen to start getting stuff out for dinner.  _

_ “When were you going to tell me?” _

_ Shiro continued to look through the fridge to find ingredients for something that they could make- well that Adam could make, Shiro just kind of stood there and helped cut things up on occasion because he was bad as cooking and Adam didn’t want to ‘die of food poisoning’. “What did you say, babe?” _

_ “I said, when were you going to tell me?” his voice was impatient and he was far from being happy. Shiro closed the refrigerator door and walked over to the counter, resting his palms on the cool countertop as he looked over as his fiance who was still sitting and staring at the television screen. He picked up the remote and rewound the channel to a story that had aired earlier.  _

_ The story announcing the team for the Kerberos mission.  _

Oh. 

_ They had a fight about this a few weeks ago when Admiral Sanda and Commander Holt were deciding whether or not he should be put on the team. Eventually, after some convincing Sanda agreed, saying that as long as his health conditions stayed as they were now inetween then and the week before they left, then he would be cleared to go on the mission.  _

_ This mission was so important to him, but Adam couldn’t see it that way. So when Admiral Sanda had called him into her office to tell her that he would be able to go on the mission, he didn’t even hesitate to say yes.  _

_ And of course he had planned on telling Adam- certainly before he found out from someone else. In face, he was going to tell him tonight. He only had found out yesterday and hadn’t really had the chance to speak to him about it at all since he found out.  _

_ “Adam, I swear I was going to tell you tonight. I just…” _

_ “Just what, Takashi? Just was hoping that one of our coworkers didn’t congratulate me on you being accepted onto the team before you got to tell me? Just was hoping that I wouldn’t see anything about it before tonight? How long have you known! And why didn’t you tell me?” he said, obviously very angry with him now.  _

_ “I only found out yesterday. And we were so busy last night, and yeah I was hoping that no one would tell you but I swear I was going to tell you tonight.” _

_ “And what?” _

_ “What do you mean ‘and what’?” _

_ “And what about me? Did you just expect me to be okay with this?” He was standing now, facing the counter and staring Shiro down.  _

_ “Adam, we’ve talked about this before! You know how important this is to me!” _

_ “And what did I say then, Takashi. How important am I to you? Because I told you that if you went on this mission, then I would  _ not  _ be here when you get back. And you went and accepted it anyway!” _

_ Shiro paused, having the conversation really sink in for the first time. His face turned down into a frown as concern washed over him. “Wait… you… you’re serious?” _

_ “No, I just say things like that all of the time for fun,” sarcasm was dripping from his voice. “Do you even know me, Takashi? Of course I was serious! I told you I’m not going through this again. And if this  _ mission  _ is more important to you than me, then I guess I don’t know what my place is here anymore.” _

_ “Adam, are you…” He didn’t even want to say it. He didn’t know  _ what  _ to even say. How did he ever end up here. “Adam, I…” His words were stopped by Adam lifting his hand. He was apparently out of words as well because he just left it there as tears began to run down his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before turning around and walking into their bedroom. Shiro remained frozen at the counter, not knowing what to do. Or say. Or think. He was stuck in time in a moment he never thought he would see.  _

_ A few minutes later, Adam walked back out and towards their door with a bag in one hand and his school bag in the other. In that moment, time caught up with Shiro as he quickly walked over to meet him at the doorway.  _

_ “Adam… where are you… what are you doing?” he whispered as he felt sticky wet lines fall down his cheeks. He was crying.  _

Why was this happening?

“ _ I’ll see you around, Takashi. Good luck on your mission, I’m sure you’ll be great,” he said before turning the handle and walking out the door, leaving Shiro alone in their apartment.  _

 

_ ~Honerva~ _

They had been working for pheobs trying to accomplish something that would finally be able to take down Voltron. And now, that time had arrived. 

Honerva walked into the room where their robeast was being worked on. No, where it was  _ completed.  _

“The acolytes have worked tirelessly,” Merla said still standing behind her. “The prototype is ready.”

“Excellent work. Find me the most faithful amongst us.”

“Yes, my queen.”

-

She turned herself into Haggar for the very last time so she could speak to Sendek. 

“The Lions of Voltron have arrived as your suspected. Shall I capture them for you, High Priestess?”

“No. Destroy them.”

“Vrepit Sa!” He replied before the screen went away. She changed over back to herself, to Honerva, and took off her hood of the cloak she no longer needed. 

The door opened up behind her and Merla walked in, kneeling when Honerva turned to face her. 

“Voltron has been found,” she announced. “It is time to test our first Altean acolyte. Gather up our people.” Merla nodded at her orders and walked out. 

Honerva looked around the cold, dark room that she had spent countless quintants in looking for her son. Now she would have him, her people and the Lions of Voltron all right where she needed them to be. Everything was working out as they were supposed to. 

She made her way out of the room and towards the balcony in the room where they kept their army of robots, ready to be sent out. Soon it started to fill with the Alteans, all eager to hear her announcement. Merla and Luca joined her on the balcony looking out among their people. 

“Today, the light of the universe shines inside out most brave. The dream of life is realized through her actions. For Luca, the first acolyte, we shine in Lotor’s bright luminescence!”

She turned to face Luca, who did the same. She kneeled down in front of Honerva as she crossed her arm over her chest in a salute. “Voltron will pay for what they have done,” she said looking down at the ground. Honerva placed her hand on top of her head. 

“May the light guide you. Rise and avenge my son.”

They made their way off of the balcony and to the first bot that was being sent out. Luca loaded herself inside to the control center, ready to serve her people. Honerva watched as the beast lit up with purple light, harnessing the power that Luca provided with it, before it took off towards the sky and off to Earth to end Voltron once and for all.

 

~Shiro~

“So I guess we both ended it with Adam on pretty bad terms…” Keith said, halfway joking but the statement was too real to be taken as with any sort of lightheartedness. 

“I didn’t know… he really never took off the ring?”

“No. Well not that I know of. Not until that fight at least. I guess he was done waiting for you to come back…”

“I told him that I would always come back to him, Keith. I was going to come back to him…”

“Well now you finally will get to do just that. We’re going to find him. We just have…”

Shiro never got to hear the end of Keith’s sentence, however, because before he could finish it the door to his room opened revealing a frantic looking and slightly out of breath Lance dressed in his paladin armor. Keith stood up from the bed quickly.  

“Lance, is everything okay?” Keith said, his voice switching to something very serious and worried, but softer than what it was when he had been talking to Shiro just before. 

“There has been a change in our mission plans,” he forced out quickly in between breaths. Shiro felt the room grow colder than it had ever been as time seemed to slow down and his own breath hitched up in the back of his throat as the next six words fell from Lance’s lips.

“The missing pilots have been located.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about this rewrite or what is going to come up next feel free to leave a comment or message me on my tumblr. 
> 
> tumblr:  
> https://thefandombookshelf.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!  
> The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.


End file.
